


金飞贼

by fiammanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某个OOC AU的一次约车。相信我，真的不是什么很猎奇的车，充其量也就是横扫一星级别。</p>
            </blockquote>





	金飞贼

七年级的魁地奇球员本周举行了退队仪式。斯莱特林男级长把寝室口令换成了“金飞贼”。

后面这条由霍格沃茨公共猫头鹰带来的消息让哈利·波特有了一点想法。

宵禁后，他躲进隐身衣下熟门熟路钻进斯莱特林地窖，报上了口令。房间的主人披着墨绿色的睡袍斜倚在长沙发上，对门的自主开合无动于衷。他身上的绒缎以不同角度折射着烛光，波特从未见过这种面料。

直到他脱下隐身衣开始对付长袍的扣子，马尔福才放下手中的精装书，起身向床走去，期间朝对方点了点头权当招呼。

“想试点儿新鲜的吗？”波特说。

马尔福不置可否地任他把自己按进床里，用腰带把双手固定在身后。腰带十分柔软，用手拂过时细小的绒毛齐齐倒向一边，和波特想象的一样。

马尔福给自己找了个舒服的位置趴着。他身后传来一阵翻弄的声音，然后是金属刮擦的声音，最后是薄片快速扇动空气的声音。最后那种声音似曾相识，他本能地兴奋到头皮发麻。

“好了，把翅膀收回去吧，今天用不到。”他听到波特说。

“——喂波特。”他突然有一种不祥的预感，挣扎着想要翻过身来。波特用体重压住了他。

“但是也别停下来呀。”嗡嗡声响了起来。

“该死的麻瓜想象力……你不会想把他用在我身上吧？！”马尔福还在挣扎。床太软了。

波特没有理他。“幅度有点儿太大了？”嗡嗡声变得轻了些。

“它会恨你的。”

“频率再快一些？”声音更尖锐了。

“你以后就不准备打魁地奇了吗，你准备怎么面对它？”那嗡嗡声太过靠近他的下身。马尔福绷紧了大腿。

波特仍在对那玩意儿提出各种要求。

“……我会恨你的——”

波特爆发出一阵大笑，伸手抚上马尔福的腿间。那里已经被前液打湿了一片。

金飞贼滴溜溜滚落到地毯上，仍在嗡嗡作响。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 开完车才想起来没有什么级长寝室这种东西（mdzz


End file.
